Turtwig (Pokémon)
|} Turtwig (Japanese: ナエトル Naetle) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into starting at level 18, which evolves into starting at level 32. Along with and , Turtwig is one of three starter Pokémon of Sinnoh available at the beginning of . Biology Turtwig is a small, light green, quadruped Pokémon resembling a or . Its eyes, feet, and lower jaw are yellow. Its body is covered by a brown shell that is composed of earth. The shell has a thick black stripe and a black rim. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist. A small seedling grows on a brown patch on its head. This seedling will wilt if the Pokémon becomes thirsty. As a plant-based Pokémon, Turtwig usually nourishes itself through photosynthesis. It also drinks water, which hardens its soil-based shell. Due to its status as a starter Pokémon, a wild Turtwig is hard to come by and it is generally found under the ownership of s. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Turtwig his Turtwig in Gettin' Twiggy With It!. It eventually evolved into Grotle during Aiding the Enemy!, and again into Torterra during The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!. Paul's Turtwig Paul's starter Pokémon was a Turtwig, which eventually fully evolved into a Torterra. It appeared as a Turtwig in a flashback with Paul in A Pyramiding Rage!, where it was watching Reggie battle Brandon. Other Turtwig debuted in Following a Maiden's Voyage! as one of the starter Pokémon that Professor Rowan was giving out. It had a relaxed nature, ate almost the whole time, and was oblivious to the fight going on between and . However, it appeared to be afraid of Rowan, as seen when it panicked after he glared at it. Gardenia owns a Turtwig, which debuted in The Grass-Type is Always Greener!. It was used to Ash's Staravia and , and it was able to defeat both of them. It reappeared in A Secret Sphere of Influence!, where it helped protect the Adamant Orb. It was then used in the Gym battle against in The Grass Menagerie, where it once again defeated , but lost to Ash's Turtwig. A Turtwig owned by Rowan appeared in SS024, where a new Trainer named Shinko was picking a starter Pokémon. It was left behind after Rowan's and got into a fight and escaped his lab. Minor appearances A Turtwig appeared in Dawn of a New Era!, under the ownership of a at the Pokémon Center. A Turtwig appeared in Classroom Training!. A young boy was using it at the Trainers' School to battle a . Another Turtwig appeared during a flashback under the command of a young Candice. A Turtwig appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Turtwig, which he nicknamed "Tru" in Pokémon Adventures, which evolved into a simultaneously with Chimler ( 's ), and Platinum's Piplup in Eterna City, and then again in Veilstone City into a along with Chimler. He first appeared in Stagestruck Starly. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Turtwig appeared in a Poké Ball in In Search of the Legendary Pokémon Dialga!!, being one of the options for Hareta to pick. Turtwig is 's starter Pokémon in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!. It was partnered with Hareta's Piplup to battle Mars's and . It later appeared as a , having evolved from earlier. It first appeared in The Mystery Boy, Jun!!. Gardenia also has a Turtwig which was used in the Gym Battle against Hareta's in Win with Teamwork!!. In the TCG In the TFG One Turtwig figure has been released. * : Other appearances Turtwig appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy. Trophy information "A Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Despite its animal appearance, Turtwig actually has vegetation sprouting from its head. The shell on its back is made of soil and hardens when it drinks water. Much like a plant, Turtwig performs photosynthesis, absorbing sunlight and making oxygen. It also relies heavily on water to keep its plant healthy and thus spends a lot of time near lakes. Turtwig evolves into Grotle." Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} after entering the Hall of Fame twice}} |} |} or }} |} |} In side games , Mystifying Forest (1F-13F), Mystery Jungle (1F-29F), Happy Outlook (B1F-B15F)}} , Mystifying Forest (1F-13F), Mystery Jungle (1F-29F), Happy Outlook (B1F-B15F)}} |area= }} |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |area=Hinder Cape, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Adventure Area: Grab and Go!, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 2}} |area=Zaffiro Coast: Stage 612}} |area=Dark Land: Boundless Prairie (All Areas)}} |area=Area 18: Stage 01}} |} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Turtwig|Japanese|PGL|10|October 29, 2010 to November 30, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Turtwig}} |Global Link Turtwig|Korean|PGL|10|June 1, 2011 to June 1, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Turtwig}} |Global Link Turtwig|English|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Turtwig}} |Global Link Turtwig|French|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Turtwig}} |Global Link Turtwig|German|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Turtwig}} |Global Link Turtwig|Italian|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Turtwig}} |Global Link Turtwig|Spanish|PGL|10|December 6, 2012 to July 31, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Walmart Turtwig}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10||''}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Growth|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10| }} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15||''}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- and seeds. }} |- |- |- to save ! }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=388 |name2=Grotle |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=389 |name3=Torterra |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Turtwig is the heaviest of the basic forms of all of the starter Pokémon. It also has the lowest base stat out of all starter Pokémon. * Turtwig is the only starter Pokémon to know when initially received as a player's first Pokémon. Origin Turtwig is based on a with plant characteristics. Name origin Turtwig is a combination of '' and twig. Naetle is a combination of 苗 nae ( ) and turtle. In other languages and turtle |fr=Tortipouss|frmeaning=From and |es=Turtwig|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Chelast|demeaning=From and |it=Turtwig|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=모부기 Mobugi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=草苗龜 / 草苗龟 Cǎomiáoguī|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Grass sprout turtle" |hi=टर्टविग Turtwig |himeaning=Same as English name |ru=Тортвиг Tortvig Тартуиг Tartuig |rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Turtwig * Paul's Turtwig * Tru External links |} Category:Starter Pokémon 387 387 Turtwig (default) Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Chelast es:Turtwig fr:Tortipouss it:Turtwig ja:ナエトル zh:草苗龟